deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Assembled1801/Supergirl (CW) vs Raiden (Metal Gear)
' ' Hero vs Anti-Hero Supergirl, The Girl of Steel And Raiden, The Deadly Cyborg Ninja We'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. all to choose who is...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Supergirl Kara was born on the planet Krypton, in the prestigious House of El, to her parents; scientist Zor-El and judicator (judge) Alura Zor-El. In her house she had a room that overlooked the city. As a child Kara went often on vacation with her parents in different planets such as Starhaven and Sedenach. One night Kara stayed up late to see her mother. Questioning her mother as to why she had come home so late, Kara was told by Alura that a Hellgrammite had been brought before the citadel. When Kara mentioned that she wanted to help people like Alura did one day, she was told by her mother that she would, as she had the heart of a hero. After being told to get some rest by her mother, Kara researched Hellgrammites. Kara was given a spy beacon by her aunt, Astra, which could be used to call her. When Astra disappeared, Kara messaged her and Astra arrived, telling her that Krypton is dying. Unbeknownst to Kara, it was part of Alura's plan to lure Astra out of hiding to arrest her for her crimes. 'Powers' Kryptonian Physiology: Normally, like all Kryptonians, Kara's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race, having grown up half her life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. When Superman was under the effects of Silver Kryptonite he fought her without restraint and yet she was able to best him in their fight, using his rage to outfight him. 'Abilities' Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant: Since joining the D.E.O., Kara's sister Alex has been teaching Kara to better handle herself in battle against opponents with formidable powers of their own, including how to use their own momentum against them. Ultimately, even with her powers temporarily disabled, Kara has become a highly proficient fighter, able to compete against the more experienced Alex and Astra. As the series went, Kara became even better at this, managing to hold her own against Indigo in their fight, also defeating Maxima. Her proficiency in combining combat skills with her raw might became great enough to even defeat her physically stronger cousin Superman in one-on-one combat (however, it should be noted that Clark and Kara were at the brink of exhaustion at the time) and even fight on par with Rhea while weakened by Green Kryptonite. Raiden Jack was born on a rainy day in Liberia. During his youth, in the turbulent period that was the First Liberian Civil War, Jack was adopted by Solidus Snake, who became his godfather after he killed the former's parents. Jack was subsequently raised as a child soldier and later fought in the country's Civil War in 1989. He and other children were shown Hollywood action films daily for "image training," and were given food mixed with gunpowder containing toluene to make them more controllable. Powers *'Strength:' Raiden is capable of engaging other CNT augmented cyborgs with contemptuous ease, often defeating multiple armies despite being heavily outnumbered. In his early body he proved capable of halting a speeding ~200,000 ton battleship in less than a second despite earlier damaging his chassis, and years later managed to lift and throw a fifty foot tall mecha tens of meters in the air, despite weighing in excess of 505 metric tons. His later augmentations proved even greater, allowing him to shoulder press a later Metal Gear variant several times larger than a RAY and most likely weighing more than 1,000 metric tons. *'Speed: '''Raiden has demonstrated the ability to maintain and outpace a speeding freight train, his reaction times on the other hand are far more impressive. Demonstrating supersonic movements Raiden is capable of performing numerous slashes in a single solitary frame giving him the appearance of teleportation, and can even deflect multiple 12.7, 20 and 30mm rounds fired at extreme close range, implying reaction times of up to 2 milliseconds. *'Stamina / Durability: Raiden can survive free falling from above the Denver skyline (approximate height of 300 meters from helicopter chassis), achieving terminal velocity prior to crash landing into the city streets below, as well as leaping great distances in excess of a hundred meters as seen during his duel with Mistral. In the former scenario the impact of his body left a ten meter wide crater in the solid concrete of the city street, however, despite the incredible trauma that would normally be inflicted upon a structure achieving terminal velocity his chassis remained perfectly fine despite experiencing 72 metric tons of force on contact. His outdated body has survived multiple .50 caliber rounds, however as late as 2018 his upgraded cyborg body could withstand the point blank detonation of three AIM-9X Sidewinder missiles guided by Sundowner from a Hammerhead attack helicopter, one of which detonated just inches from his head. Approximate energy of the blast would be 80 megajoules. *'''Master Swordsman and Martial Artist: Raiden created his own self-taught style which mixes break dance, Capoeira and other arts with his sword skills to form a unique way to fight ,Can even use his sword with his mouth and toes. Capoeira is a Brazilian martial arts that focuses on kicks, knee strikes, punches and evading attacks. It is a very fluid and acrobatic martial arts style. Users are constantly moving in order to avoid attack or to set themselves up to launch an attack. Uses a combination of WuShu, Aikido and Southern Dragon style (Kung Fu) in hand-to-hand combat, WuShu is a Chinese martial art that focuses primarily on hand, arm strikes and kicking techniques, Aikido is Japanese martial arts style focused on redirecting the attack away from you. It concentrates on throwing, joint locks, traditional Japanese weapons, etc. Southern Dragon style (Kung Fu) is a Chinese martial art developed by the monks at Shaolin Temple, Dengfeng, Henan Province, China.It emphasises powerful hand strikes and low, sweeping kicks intended to imitate the sweep of the dragon's tail. *'Weapons:' ' vistorovschi-victor-hfb-lowpoly.jpg|linktext=High Frequency Blade monthly_09_2014-8fe1a51b3ca8b173bcf4c9eec6a57118-murasama.png|linktext=Murasama Blade hblN9x3.png|linktext=L'Estranger Rising-Sai.jpg|linktext=Dystopia Sai MGR-PincerBlades.png|linktext=Pincer Blades ' X-Factors X-Factor- Supergirl / Raiden Strength- 95 / 90 While Raiden is shown to being able to lift thousand tons or kilotons on his own including gigantic Metal Gear Mechs, but Kara is strong enough to BFR the Fort Rozz into space with ease. Durability / Endurance- 93 / 90 Both Kara and Jack can take amounts of punishment from physical attacks. Supergirl might take this one, being able to take hits from bullets, energy blasts, and kryptonian level foes. Intelligence- 88 / 89 Raiden might takes the edge, based on his technological body giving him the ability to record his surroundings. While Kara has been shown to being quite intelligent due to growing up in a advanced civilization as well as having knowledge about other alien species and their abilities and heritage. Agility- 85 / 95 Raiden is shown to being able do flips, roll, vaulting obsticals and wallruning. based on his bursts of speeds by slashing his opponents multiple times during combat. Where's Kara excels in travel speed, Raiden excels in movement speed giving him the edge. Speed- 95 / 85 Supergirl might take this with ease, based on her speed being comparable to the Flash and her helping the Flash set beacons against the dominators. While Raiden was fast enough to catch up a Bullet Train by wallrunning and running up a building to reach the top, but not compared to Kara's flight speed. Experience- 90 / 92 Raiden takes the edge due to being in combat from his early childhood, since he was a kid. While Kara has spent first year as Supergirl from fighting crimes around National city. Training- 91 / 90.5 This might be close, Raiden's military training is anything to sneeze at, but the extremity of the training they put her through for alien threats goes a little above that when consider them shooting missiles casually at her as a training exercise. I think Kara takes this. 'Notes' Fight takes place at National City Sword vs Fist Raiden's Blade and Ripper Mode only High Frequency Blade and other weapons he has, can be used Supergirl can only use her powers Win as a KO Plots: Raiden finds himself being targeted by the DEO in order to capture him. Category:Blog posts